


Serdin University: The Second Term

by airi_chan02



Series: Serdin University [2]
Category: Grand Chase (Online Game), 그랜드체이스 | Grand Chase (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airi_chan02/pseuds/airi_chan02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's twice the fun and chaos as another term starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Term

"Arme, wake up!"

Well, well, if it isn't our cute little mage from the last arc! Just look at her, lying on her queen-sized bed dressed in her cute pajamas and sprawled there. She really has a cute sleeping face. That is when her mom's voice ruined the moment. Arme awoke and got up lazily.

Weird, isn't she supposed to freak out and jump out of bed in a hurry? Oh well, guess we should change paces now.

Arme got showered, dressed and grabbed her stuff. She ate her breakfast and almost choked on it after hearing from her mom that she's fifteen minutes late. Oh boy, guess someone's gonna have to walk all the way...

"Your bike's in the garage, dear." ...or maybe not.

_Hi, I'm Arme and today is the start of the second semester. Boy, the winter break was hell. I mean, I couldn't stand the cold. Now I'm glad that's over._

Since this is the first chapter, let's start it up with the heroine from the previous arc. She pedaled all the way to the school after getting lost several times misleading herself through the directions. She parked her bike and used her chain to keep it secure just in case a nosy thief would try to steal it. She stood erectly as her posture for preparation, although it seemed a bit awkward doing it in public, and entered the building.

"You didn't oversleep last night. Good for you." Elesis, the chili head in the story, greeted her the moment Arme met up with her. A blonde-haired girl possessing a pair of pointed ears stood beside Elesis. That's Lire, the adorable and innocent goldilocks who is always calm and positive.

"It's thanks to that alarm~" Arme replied with a smile. "And ooh, I haven't seen the class rosters yet! I-I'll be back in a jiff!"

"W-Wait!" Lire ran after her. "The list remains as it is."

"Really, I saw it. Before you even arrived!"

The petite mage chuckled and blushed. _She's such an angel~!_ "Lire, thanks! U-Uhh.. thanks a lot!" She very much admired this Elf and she envies her for some reason. So calm and kind... no wonder everybody likes her. She's always helping people out and they respect her, too. Arme has the tendency to compare herself to others and has been lectured by her mother and boyfriend not to do so.

And yes, she has a boyfriend. Isn't that great?

"I wish you'll just shut up..." the mage suddenly glared towards the camera. Geez, fine.

She sat on her desk crankily and, as expected from her, took out her diary. It's a brand new notebook after she finished her last one during the winter break. It was consumed big time after a lot of tearing, scribbling and getting wet from the snow. Just like what an average student would do when having a brand new notebook, she wrote on the starting point of the rule.

_January 5, 20XX_

_Second term... great. I forgot about the class rosters. They change every year... how could I forget?! Never mind that. Here I am, writing my first diary entry on my brand new notebook. Yeah... the last one was... not in a good shape. The pages have dried up and the writings in there have been smeared. Those were my good memories... but I kept it in my drawer, just in case..._

"Yoh."

Oh look, if it isn't the ninja boy. From the last time, he made a scene with our heroine in front of the audience, which resorted to the fans screaming and the crowds going nuts. That was the most memorable moment in Arme's life. Too bad her previous diary got smeared... tsk, tsk tsk.

"Oh, hi..." the mage greeted him crankily. The dark circles under her eyes explained that she _did_ oversleep. Wonder why Elesis hadn't noticed it in the first place...

"What did I tell you about staying up all night?" Oh, there he goes. Ever since he and Arme became an item, Lass has been pampering her. Come to think about it, Arme sometimes breaks the rules and doesn't act like her age. Lass is doing a good job telling her to put some sense in her. Only the problem is, Arme keeps on forgetting about it.

"I was studying magic, okay?" she retorted, resting her head and arms on her desk. "I have to so I'll be promoted to a higher rank!"

"You know that you shouldn't push yourself too much. And by the way, I switched seats with Jin so I could keep an eye on you."

Oh snap.

"WHAT?!" Arme snapped as she looked at him in shock and disbelief. Lass shot her an intent gaze.

"You heard me. I'll be expecting you to be in your best behavior." Someone's going to be a bird in a cage...

Obviously, the little mage is enraged. "I'm always in my best behavior." _Really... is he going over extreme lengths just for this?! Idiot! You idiot!_

The bell rang as the class went back to their seats. Apparently, Lass sat behind Arme, watching her like a predator monitoring on his prey.

_I'm screwed. I'm so screwed._

* * *

On to the next scene. We have a beautiful garden located just behind the school building. The alumni started this project years ago as the preceding students took care of it and nurtured it. This place became Lire's personal place. It's like home away from home.

Gardening has become her daily routine. She's been devoted to it ever since she was little. She grew up in the forest, after all. She would even go everywhere collecting seeds and plant them in her home and in school, too.

So meanwhile, Lire weeded the plants and watered them. She is in the middle of her gardening when she caught sight of something striped. Looking up, she saw that it's a green striped shirt... worn by an orange raccoon.

"Ah!" she yelped, startling the critter and causing it to stagger backwards.

"Uhh... what are you doing here?" she asked the animal as she approached it. The raccoon popped its head out and used its paws to push her away.

"H-hey, wait! What's wrong?" she pried into the bush where it hid, locating the raccoon quickly. "I'm not going to hurt you. What's the matter?"

The critter stared at her in hesitation when suddenly...

"ROCCOOOOO!" the raccoon yelped and ran off. Lire's ears twitched as her green irises shrank.

"H-he... he's here already?" she jerked behind her. Her face suddenly glowed bright red. She instantly recognized that voice. It is none other than the carrot-top, nicknamed for the color of his hair. And from the previous arc, it is implied that Lire has a soft spot for this guy and started hanging out with him lately. She couldn't believe that Ryan has been in the garden all along.

"A-ah... Ryan.. are you in there?" she called out, hoping that her voice is loud enough to reach his ears.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Unfortunately, he didn't.

Lire hesitated. "O-Oh no! Should I hide, too?" She dropped her trowel and looked for a place to hide. She has a bad feeling that Ryan is bringing along an axe or a scythe. It sounds strange bringing one when he's only playing hide and seek with his pet. Oh well, Lire decides to tag along. Guess she believed in Amy's tales that when someone is holding a scythe, it's the sign. She gave her the unwitty advice to hide somewhere safe... importantly, you should be out of the grim reaper's eyesight range.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" His voice is getting closer and so does his footsteps. Lire moved her head a bit to peek.

Ryan is there.

Holding a scythe.

Staring towards her direction.

 _Nonononono. I don't want to die! There are a lot of things that I want to do. I..._ the porr goldilocks silently whimpered. _And how did he get here so quickly?!_

"A.. trowel?" she heard him say. She peeked again and saw him picking up the trowel that she dropped from the lawn. Then he turned his glance at the discarded weeds.

"This isn't right. Someone just left the weeds in here without cleaning it up!" he said as he shook his head. "...and yet they call themselves having a green thumb..."

 _Oh crud!_ Apparently, Lire forgot to dispose of them. Ryan will do it, won't he?

"...ah... aaahh..."

Ryan's ears twitched as he blinked twice. "Is somebody there?"

Lire pinched her own nose. She removed her hand after a short while and sighed in relief.

"A-CHOO!" She sneezed so loud that her head moved. But that's not the huge deal...

"Gyaaa!" she covered her nose with both hands. When she realized that Ryan is staring at her, she found herself whimpering silently.

 _Oh no, why does this have to happen?_ She squeezed her eyes shut when she realized that she doesn't have her handkerchief with her.

 _This is so embarrassing!_ Her face turned redder. Well, she can wipe it off with a leaf but she abruptly dismissed that suggestion.

"O-Of course not! Why would I even do something disgusting?"

"Lire?" the female Elf twitched when she realized that Ryan heard her. He is staring at her while she is covering her nose.

"...R-Ryan..?" her voice is muffled. "I-Is there a faucet here...?"

"It's near the basketball court..." By the tone of Ryan's voice, it's making the atmosphere awkward. It's not his usual relaxed tone... obviously after figuring out why Lire is covering her nose. He _did_ see what it was but decided not to blurt it out. His expression was priceless.

 _W-Why is he staring at me like that?!_ Lire felt even more embarrassed. She felt like she wanted the earth to swallow her alive.

Oh, for crying out loud, somebody give her a handkerchief!

"...is it still gushing out?" Ryan asked with the monotonous yet unsettling tone. Soon, Lire had the same priceless expression as he does as she replied with a slow nod.

This is getting really unsettling.

Oh finally, about time! Ryan asked her out to accompany her to the restroom. Lire kept her nose covered. She is partially glad that it was only him who saw the whole thing.

Lesson all of us should take note: Always bring a handkerchief. If not, bring a face towel or a bandanna. Better, bring coreless tissue all the time.


	2. Detention Already?

Now that a new term has started, the students are back. The jocks are back. The nerds are back. The geeks are back. The terror teachers and the cool teachers are back. The commoners are back. The lazy people are back.

And the most terrifying of them all: the school's dreadful prefect is back.

Unfortunately, she never had enough screentime from last term. Why not give her the spotlight for now?

Moving on, we see a pair of guys making ou- I mean, walking along the empty halls. The classes have already started. Yet these two have the guts to cut classes... for their own reasons, I suppose. Apparently, the lilac-haired guy is the haughty one between them. Jin had that displeased look on his face - disgusted by his idea of cutting classes. Without anyone noticing them, Asin crossed his arms behind his head, relaxed.

"This is the life!" he said. "Who needs school when Master taught me all the things that I needed to know?"

Jin rolled his eyes. "This isn't a good idea, dork! If she sees us, we're doomed!"

Asin grinned haughtily. " _She_? You mean... that albino head? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Jin, please, prefects are very much easy to fool."

The red-haired fighter slightly shivered from his remark. In the back of his head, he knew that Asin haven't seen the prefect's true form when - you know...

"And you know what? What Ryan did last time was a blast!" Asin laughed as if he is enjoying himself. "He flicked her forehead a bit too much. Kihihihihi!" he grinned that he had his arms on his stomach.

"Snap, she's coming!" Jin cried when they heard a pair of footsteps coming towards the asile they're in. Thinking fast, both guys hid behind the locker walls standing opposite to each other.

Catwalking on the aisle is none other than the phoenix - I mean, prefect. Her white hair has grown longer and had it pulled back into a high ponytailed twintail. Sitting on her white head is her red plaid beret and pinned on her left sleeve is the prefect's yellow armband with an ancient text engraved in black ink. As usual, Rin possessed that innocent face which according to many, probably means danger.

 _I'm dead._ Jin swallowed as sweat trickled down his hairline. _I'm dead._

"Well, look who's here!" he was startled out of his wits when Asin stepped out of his hideout. He jerked at his side to see the little psycho blocked Rin's path with his shrewd grin and dominant pose. As for the prefect, she doesn't seem to show interest one bit.

"Do you have any business here?" she asked in her usual stern tone.

"I don't have one. Thank you very much." Asin replied as he grinned. "I suppose cutting classes on the first day is reasonable."

"And your reason is?"

"Hmm..." Asin folded his arms on his chest. "Who needs school, anyway? Besides, my Master taught me what I needed to know."

This time, it was Rin who folded her arms on her chest. "Education is important, Mister Asin. Please get back to class."

"I WON'T!" Asin gave an unnatural grin which strangely didn't scare her off. "Out of my way, chocobo."

Rin then gave a displeased stare as she pulled out a short pad. "Well, here's something you should sign on."

The little psycho chuckled as he took the pen from Rin and signed on the provided blank. "That's what I'm talking about. An excuse slip~"

Rin took the pad and pen back and signed as well. Suddenly, she grabbed his wrist.

"Come with me." she dragged him along the halls, leaving Jin staring at them both. Asin looked over his shoulder when he saw his companion smirking at him. The lilac-haired boy grimaced, realizing that he'll be in a heap of trouble.

"Hold it!" he retorted. "That was a detention slip, wasn't it?"

"Nope." the prefect shook her head when she snapped her fingers.

"Uhh... what are you doing?"

"Sent your name to the principal's list of detention candidates. I use my special talisman to send messages to the Principal Lothos just in case."

Asin's eyes widened. "You what?"

Rin didn't seem to mind his expression. "Very well then~" she took his arm again and dragged him until they stopped in front of the janitor's closet door.

Asin broke away from her grip. "Ohhh no, I am **not** going in there!"

With Rin still ignoring him, she opened the door and tossed a bucket, sponge, scrub, detergent soap and a bottle of bleach right at him. Asin carried them all but still struggled to keep them held together.

"This isn't part of the detention rules!" Asin yelled.

"According to the school handbook, page 32, Roman number four-C-"

"...really?" Asin couldn't believe what he is hearing. Rin is bombarding him with boring lectures about how doing chores is mandatory for daily living and need to be enforced. He rolled his eyes listening to it.

Then the blood on his face drained when he heard her say something like " _...scrubbing the water closets clean._ "

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" he dropped the items to the floor with his face dumbstruck from what he just heard.

Rin smiled, causing him to falter.

"You've already signed in for the agreement," Rin said as she took the signed waiver. She read it aloud. "With my signature and yours, it says here that 'I hereby certify that I will clean the water closets - male and female - until the end of the day.'. Don't tell you didn't read the whole thing." Oh yeah. Asin carelessly signed it, thinking that it was a ticket to leave class.

Sucks for you.

Rin continued her speech. "You heard me. Male _and_ female. Which means you will clean up those traces of Aunt Flo from the toilet seat covers and pick up those pieces of pads that some girls carelessly threw-"

Asin never felt so disgusted in his entire life. "I'll do that all day?"

"Not if you manage to finish everything in one day," Rin replied. "And oh, you also have to launder some jockies using the detergent powder."

"Huh...?"

"You see, several students have complained that the food in the cafeteria were not cooked well. They needed to go so bad that they-"

Asin's face turned blue that he can't stand it anymore. He couldn't imagine taking the janitors' places. Part of him swore that he is going to get back at Jin for ditching him... and laughing at him. He is not going to let him get away with it that easily.

"Please spare me from that!" he pleaded with traces of anger in his voice. "I don't want to go around collecting adult diapers!"

Rin sighed... _innocently_. "...says the person who went commando last term."

Oh yeah. It was that day when it was a Gym class. Asin once ate a spoiled salami that his stomach couldn't handle it so... he glared at the fourth wall before the narration could be continued.

"Do you have any questions?" the prefect asked.

 _I object._ Asin wanted to spit it on her face. But with that innocent yet dangerous smile and aura that she has, he's going to be in big trouble. A very big trouble.

"Fine..."

"Great!" Rin spun around when she winked at him. "I'm sure your Master will be proud of you when he finds out that you are doing chores."

It is probably enough to disgust him. "He doesn't have to know!"

"I'll phone him~" Asin imagined Rin getting swallowed up alive by the earth. The prefect waltzed away while he waited for her to be at the distance...out of his line of sight... out of his earshot...

"Who does she think she is?" he talked to himself as he picked up the items that he dropped. "I'm a goddess and you should do what I say~" he mimicked her gestures and facial expressions.

"What was that?"

He swore that she had left just moments ago.

Asin looked over his shoulder and saw the face of doom. Rin blinked at him. It seemed that she didn't hear him.

"Oh, I dropped my armband. Sorry about that." Rin smiled as she picked up her yellow armband and pinned it back on her sleeve.

Meanwhile, Jin hid behind the walls and cupped his mouth with his hand, holding back his laughter after listening to the hilarious conversation.

...until he snorted.

* * *

Lunch time came. The girls - Elesis, Lire, Arme, Amy and Lime (Mari is in the science laboratory doing her business) - sat together on one table with their packed lunches on them. Amy excitedly raised her chopsticks.

"Chicken fillet with white sauce, finally!" she grinned. "I haven't eaten meat for the whole week!"

Elesis glanced at her. "Were you on a diet?"

The muse sighed. "Yeah. I was forced to sacrifice eating meat for a week! Sister Maggie wanted me to stay slim..." She's been having that struggle ever since she was promoted as a starlet. "Does she even realize that I have a fast metabolism?"

"But did you tell her?"

Amy fell silent. Elesis took that as a no.

Lire panted softly as she wiped a sweat with a handkerchief. "Thank goodness I made it..."

"Why?" Arme asked, who sat next to her.

The Elf sighed. "Rocco destroyed a lot of plants from playing with the pets. Ryan was so upset that he decided to cut the raccoon's diet."

The mage looked at her in shock. "How much then?"

"He'll only feed him **once** a day.. when he usually feeds him thrice. I can't blame him, though.. since he became a bit rough on Rocco." Lire scratched her head. "...he also destroyed my flowers, too, and Ryan..." she paused as she swallowed.

Based from what she just said, we all learn that Ryan becomes a different person when he's mad. Lire stopped as she sighed.

_Is there anything I can do to lift his spirits again...?_

"I'm sure he'll warm up," Arme consoled her friend when a sidtri landed on her purple head. She looked up to see a small envelope on its beak. She reached and took the parchment as the bird remained perched on her head. Looking at the envelope, it is sealed by red candle wax.

"A love letter?" Elesis peered closer.

Lime leaned closer. "Red candle wax... from the looks of it, it is!"

"W-Wha?" Arme looked at them in shock. She turned over the envelope and saw her name written on it. She saw some handwriting on bottom right corner of the paper as she froze.

"Well, what is it?" Lire asked. Arme put the letter on her lap, hiding the sender's name from their sight.

"N-Nothing. It.. it wasn't from Elena..."

Amy gasped. "Could it be..."

"And it's not from Lass, either!" the mage retorted, hiding her blush. She was right. It wasn't from him, after all.

"A secret admirer..." Elesis said with traces of tension in her voice. "Who knows that guy might do something to you?!"

Arme laughed sheepishly. "I-It's nothing, Elesis. I'll be fine."

The knight sighed. "If everything doesn't go well, let us know, okay?"

"Uhh..." With this, the mage nodded reluctantly.

Come to think of it, who is the sender, anyway?


	3. Crazy Dave

"Oh, c'mon!" Elesis complained, letting her loud voice be heard in the whole counter. She stared at the large stack of papers in front of her as the lady who did the photocopying handed her the receipt.

"Twenty-five bullions, all of them." she said. Elesis sighed and pried in her blazer pocket, handing out the bullions she have until only a few are left for her allowance. She took the whole bundle and left the xerox stall.

"I'm gonna read **all** of these?!" she complained once more, staring at the papers in shock and horror. She happened to have a professor who depends on the students reading the articles and discussing them on their own. But that's not the only problem.

"What am I gonna have for lunch?! I've been saving for that Japanese-Spanish style chicken pasta bowl!" she wanted to whimper. For two weeks, she practically starved herself to earn enough money to taste that so-called pasta bowl. Thanks to the unexpected order of the professor, the money only went to the hands of the xerox employees.

 _Crap! I have to return the money that I borrowed from Gerard!_ Elesis slapped her own forehead, remembering some liability of hers. Lately, she has been borrowing money from the deputy leader of the Ruby Knights. I bet Gerard is getting his pockets empty almost every day as he sacrificed his money for her.

Guess Elesis lacks knowledge for budgeting...

She headed to the halls where she looked for her locker. As she opened it, she shoved the bundle inside without even thinking about organizing her things. Her locker looks like a complete mess. Not minding it any longer, she slammed it shut and headed back to the classroom. But before she ran past the door, she saw the bulletin board with papers tacked on it. She approached the three papers placed there where she saw their code names (for identity protection) matching their test scores and current grades/standing.

**SECOND EXAM RESULTS/SCORES: /100**

**#46 Red Hot Chili Pepper: 43**

"Nah." Elesis shrugged it off after staring at it for a few minutes. She doesn't know why she chose that code name in the first place.

When she went to her desk and put her stuff down, she glanced at a girl whose desk is just right next to hers.

"Hey, may I copy your Algebra notes?" she asked.

"Umm... there's a long quiz today." the girl classmate said.

Elesis blinked twice, gazing at her. "There's _what_?"

The girl classmate showed her notes, revealing the reminder about the long quiz. It was scheduled **today** and the date of reminder was two weeks ago.

Worse, Elesis has incomplete notes.

"So what does the quiz cover then?" the red-haired knight asked.

"From rational expressions to inequality expressions."

Elesis felt a streak of lightning hit her. Those were the topics that require bloody solving and solutions. How could she have forgotten about it?

Oh, that's right. She got occupied with the battle practice that she forgot about doing her homework and studying for quizzes and stuff. And she also got obsessed with the pasta bowl shenanigan that she collected tons of flyers from those people handing them out to everyone to introduce new dishes, products and the like.

So here she is, sitting on her desk in frustration and then resting her head over her open notebook to sleep instead.

* * *

"Oh no, I'm late!" Meanwhile on the other side of the scenario, a girl with beautiful golden locks sprinted out of her house with her shoulder bag slung around her shoulder. She hopped onto her bicycle and pedaled away. She travelled along the small town where she went past the flower shops and plant stalls. Fortunately, they immediately caught her attention. She hit the brakes and parked her bike on the sidewalk next to an electric post, chaining it.

"I wonder which seeds should I give a go?" Looking through her list, she scribbled a lot of seed types which she would need to expand her garden. And because she also tends the garden of the school, she wanted to contribute some as well.

So far, these are the particulars that she found on the stalls:

 _Cherry bombs_ (If some pests are in for a war, this will be a great asset)

_Red Berries_

_Perfect Sunflower Seeds_ (These will provide the perfect amount of sunlight to make your plants grow healthier!)

 _Pea shooters_ (Protect your home from orcs and thieves.)

 _Lily pads_ (in this counter, these things have eyes.)

 _Gatling pea shooters_ (In case the pea shooters are frail enough to make those crooks scram...)

 _Fuego pepper_ (If you're a psycho and you wish to set them on fire. Literally.)

 _Extremely starving venus flytraps_ (The name says it all)

 _Wall Nuts_ (they are of medium size)

"Excuse me," the blonde-haired Elf called for the salesman who walked past her. She didn't notice the stall's banner that labeled the plant shop until a flyer slapped her face. She picked it up and read " **CRAZY DAVE** " on the piece of unique parchment. When she looked up, she was startled to see an obese man wearing a blue messy cap.

"...uhmm, where did these plants come from?" Lire asked, a bit nervous from the man's appearance. He had yellow teeth as if he had not brushed them for days.

"AH! They're from dah far away places! They'll prahtehk yer gahden from dah zahmbis!" The name named Dave answered in a strangely hyper manner. He looks like a drunken person but not actually drunken. He just looks and sound creepy.

"Zombies?" Lire took the time to process what it means. "Ah... You mean the orcs, right?"

"ZAHMBIS!" She jumped, terrified, when Dave growled and stared at her with his shrunken irises. "They oughta eat yer brains!"

Oh boy. Why did Lire even go to this shop...? Come to think of it, it's already -

She swallowed and sighed. "I'll take these venus flytraps and the sunflower seeds."

"Grrrreat! Here ya go!" Surprisingly, Dave already handed her the pouches containing the seeds. "If ya want tah plant dah venus flytraps, make sure ya put tons of wotah. Der super thirsty so ya should give dem wotah for every 2 hours."

"Wait, how is that even possible?"

"I dunno. Der just so thirsty, that's how. And oh, feed dem tons of bugs!"

Lire twitched. She is afraid of bugs. Totally.

"Um... Thank you. Here." She handed Dave her cash when the man gave back several bullions.

"Dis is too much. Ah don't need dat much bucks."

"A-Ah, ummm... I'll take those pea shooters.. And the cherry bombs! I'll pay you more, I promise!" Lire started selecting randomly from the weird products that this man sells. She also bought mushrooms and even the black one whose red eyes are glaring at her and at the verge of exploding. She handed Dave more bullions before leaving the shop. She then pedaled away.

Dave waved goodbye at her and went back to his work. He whistled and unloaded his stocks, placing them on their shelves. A few minutes later, he heard his door bell clinking as a customer came in.

"C'min, c'min!" he said, whistling while working when -

"Where are your mushrooms?" Dave turned around and a young boy stood there. As if he had noticed sooner, his ears were pretty identical to that goldilocks just a moment ago. Judging by the boy's expression, he seems to be in a pretty bad mood... Well, sort of.

"Dah shrooms are right ovah here," Dave showed him the sets of mushrooms placed on his large box. The boy looked at them and showed a somewhat disgusted expression. His eyes laid upon the tiny mushrooms whose fish lips move to and fro, adding onto his disturbed state.

"Those are the ones that spit out saliva, huh?"

"But dah saliva is poisonous!" Dave said. "Hit dah skin and den - "

"I get it. I'll take three of 'em." He abruptly handed the man a few bullions. Dave grinned at him as he handed the boy the pouch.

"Dey will grow supah fast." he said with a wink. "If yah want, ah can give yah some free samples."

The boy furrowed his eyebrow. "Of what?"

Dave gave out a laugh which annoyed his customer. And then on his hand is a small white envelope (with the horizontal lid on the top) with a picture of a plant with a big purple head, revealing its set of huge teeth and pink lips. The boy looked at it as his emerald irises shrunk a bit from small traces of shock.

"What the hell is that?"

"HAHAHAHA. It's dah chompah! It will eat every zahmbie battamless!" The crazy salesman continued his crazy laughter as the male Elf rolled his eyes.

"You do realize that it will eat every person passing over." He is not amused, especially when this man is scaring away the other customers. But Dave continued laughing.

"It's purfect for ya lil Elves... Like _you_! Bet yer sistah won't have tah worry about dah monstahs invading yer house."

The boy abruptly snatched the envelope. "Fine. And turn that thing off." He is referring to the cassette playing an upbeat kiddie song. He isn't amused with the " _There's a zombie on the laaawwnn. We don't want zombies on the laaawwn..._ " lyrics. Unfortunately, Dave ignored his order as he whistled along with the song.

The boy left the shop. But when Dave cranked up the volume of that song (because there are speakers outside) as it boomed on the lane outside, it only worsened up his mood. Ryan cupped his ears with both hands and strode away... As long as that ridiculous song won't reach his ears any longer.

Obviously, one of the reasons he disliked being an Elf is that he can hear even the slightest noise. He made a sour face when he heard " _We are the un_ _ **deeaaad**_ _!_ ". When he can't hear the music any longer, he took the bus as he stepped inside and took his seat. And then he cursed.

"(Insert a heavy swear here)! Now that song's stuck in my head!"

And by heavy swear, it means the kind of swear that will sweep your guardian angel off his feet as he kneels in anguish.


	4. Out of Character

**LIRE**

* * *

I absolutely have no idea why I've bought these seeds in the first place. I mean, I do collect seeds to plant vegetables in our garden but definitely _not_ the ones that shoot peas and spit out slime!

As I arrived the school, I headed straight to the school garden. I've been taking care of this for a long time now. Before I knew it, Ryan treated this place as his second home. Before we started hanging out together, I frequently see him uprooting the weeds and watering the seedlings which eventually sprouted out and produced fruit.

I started to tear the packets open and dig small holes. While I was at it, I hear footsteps approaching. I looked over my shoulder and saw Ryan making his way here.

I should show him these seeds I bought. Maybe he hasn't heard about that strange salesman selling strange-looking plants. He claimed that they can be used as weapons against…. zombies.

"Good morning, Ryan!" I greeted, waving to get his attention.

He just walked past me, wearing a blank expression on his face.

 _Huh..?_ Something's wrong. Why does he look so grim? I've never seen him like that before.

Wait. I think I did. He became upset when his raccoon, Rocco, ruined the crops here not too long ago that he punished him by cutting his daily diet. But I've never thought that Ryan would do something this harsh to his pet.

I took another packet and ripped it open –

"RAAAAAAAAAAARRRRHHHHH!"

That growling sound deafened my ears, sending me falling on my buttocks. Standing in front of me is a big, red creature with a red chili pepper's body. It wore an enraged expression, grounding its teeth and glaring at everything it sees.

It turned toward me before I realized that I don't have my bow and arrows with me.

Instead, I grabbed my trowel and pointed it at the creature. I slowly got up and stepped backwards, finding some room to escape. I can see its body shaking in anger as if it's going to explode.

"W-What is that thing?" I grabbed the torn packet to read the label.

_**Name:** _ _JALAPENO  
_ _**Species:** _ _Capsicum anuum  
_ _**Characteristics:** _ _A dangerous fruit that instantly explodes upon contact on the ground, leaving behind a lane of flames.  
_ _**Procedures in planting:** _ _Remove from its packet and let it jump out. Once it touches the ground or any flat surface, it is highly advised to move out at once before JALAPENO explodes. Put out the flames with buckets of water or with a fire extinguisher._ __  


_Not to be planted near trees, buildings, laboratories and cropped areas._ _  
_

Oh no.

There has to be a faucet around here. I know it! I ran as fast as I could to find the nearest faucet –

Aha, there it is! Right beside the entrance gate.

I ran towards it and grabbed the watering pot. I twisted the knob and –

"Oh, c'mon!" I pouted. The janitor forgot to turn on the water supply!

A loud explosion followed by a lane of bright flames confronted me.

"No…" The plants…. The trees… a-and…the crops! They are getting consumed by the flames! I hysterically ran, heading to the restrooms and hoping that the faucets are on.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'monc'monc'monc'monnnnn!" I watched as the bucket is getting filled with water. This is taking too long! I have to get out there and put out the flames!

I ran out of the restroom, carrying the bucket (and leaving the water running) and headed back to the garden. I want to cry. Our plants are getting destroyed.

I splashed the contents of the bucket, putting out only few of the flames.

"What the – !" I froze as soon as I heard Ryan. Of course. Not only does he hate forest fires, he _despises_ anyone who starts them. I couldn't bear to see the look on his face as he witnesses the one thing that he hates the most.

"Lire, what the hell happened?!"

"Ryan, I…" I couldn't say it directly. I know it will anger him. He's going to hate me for this.

"You've got some explaining to do after this." I cringe at the grim tone of his voice. It's a sign that he probably won't forgive me.

He then whistled, sending out a school of blue seahorses wearing red majorette hats. They flew using the tiny wings at their backs and flailed their fins. They blasted streams of water from their cone-shaped mouths, putting out the flames and leaving clouds of smoke steaming out.

When I told him where I bought the seeds, Ryan put his hand on his temples.

"I thought it was some sort of rare plant store!" I said defensively. "I mean, some of them look fine like the sunflowers. The man said it gives off sunlight that will be beneficial for the plants."

"Dave…what was he thinking?" He said in an exasperated tone.

"Just who is that guy?" I ask.

"He's a crazy homeless dude who found happiness in experimenting on plants of all kinds." He explained. "He's been spreading news all over the villages that there are zombies at large that eat brains. If he wants to see them so bad, he should go to the Forsaken Barrows or trespass in the castle of Gaikoz."

"How did he get in here then?"

"He wandered in many places until he convinced the city mayor to let him start a business out of those mutated plants. And it seems that he is pretty bad at marketing."

"Well, he does have a broken speech pattern." I added while giggling. It was then I noticed his grim face fading and replaced by a blush. He didn't seem to notice me staring.

"I-I'll go to the principal's office." I stood up and turned my back on him. Ryan grabbed my wrist before I could start walking.

"We can fix this mess," he said. "And you'll get us into trouble."

"But what if Principal Lothos sees this? She'll call the attention of the student body."

Ryan didn't answer me. He went over to the large trash bin where he took two rakes and two broomsticks. It didn't take long when he arrived with the materials.

What really bothered me is that he was carrying all of them with his two hands, holding them up like a giant boulder that could've squished him.

Nobody told me that he possesses this kind of physical strength.

"What's…with all those stuff?" I asked, completely stupefied. Why can't he just get a wagon or a pushcart?

"It's been made a policy to spray fertilizers," Ryan replied when he tossed a face mask at me as I caught them on my hands. "Or in case we run out of them, we can always go for human and animal waste."

_Human and animal waste._

I think I want to puke.

* * *

Lunch break came. I just got my quiz results and I haven't checked them yet. My tummy's been begging for food since this morning. And this is the day I regretted skipping breakfast.

Elesis and Arme didn't wait for me outside our classroom today. Maybe they're busy with other things. But I'm glad that they are. I needed some time alone –

" _BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-NANA! BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-NANA! BANANA-AH-AH!_ "

What's that sound?

"For fuck's sake, turn that thing off _right now_!" Is that….Ryan?

"Amy!" Elesis yelled at Amy, who is shaking her kleiophone and then slamming the mic on the floor.

"I can't!" Amy retorted. "It has a mind of its own!" She looked around nervously when she waved her arm. "Yoohoo! Arme! How do you reverse the spell for this thing?!"

" _You_ used up the mana leak for _that_?!" I heard Arme's squeaky voice shouting at the short distance.

"I didn't do anything! It just went on like this and now I can't make it stop!"

" _POTATO-NA-AH-AH! BANANA-AH-AH!_ "

" _ **What**_ in the world is going on in here?" Principal Lothos stepped out of her office and looked around. Amy let out a squeal as she hid her kleiophone behind her back.

As I observed Ryan, I've never seen him look even more pissed. Does he hate corny music?

Elesis covered for Amy as she shielded her. "Oh, Principal Lothos! What a pleasant surprise!" she grinned at the principal whose narrow gaze stemmed tension around them.

"Miss Plie," the principal eyed Amy. "Would you mind explaining about that noise?"

"I-It's not my fault!" the latter retorted as she jabbed a forefinger in front of her. "That girl did it! She leaked some mana into my weapon!"

Principal Lothos' eyes widened. "A…mana leak?"

"I-I can explain!" Arme arrived on the spot as she bowed. "I was testing on my magic research about mana leaking!"

"Are you permitted to do so?"

"But I can explain this matter to Miss Elena. So please, let me fix this mess." She pleaded.

By the looks of it, I don't think I should go over there and stand between them. Of all the smallest incidents I've witnessed, this is the most devastating.

Why did I even bother looking at this? I'm starving and I need to eat right away –

"Where are you going?"

I swear I will get a heart attack.

I sighed. "I'm eating in the garden then I'll continue our duty."

"Been there, done that." I am really confused. Why is Ryan being so taciturn today? That's not him at all.

"Ryan, I'm worried!" I can't help but to vent it all out. "You're starting to freak me out! Where's your usual happy aura?!"

"My _what_?" He stared at me wide-eyed. "Lire – "

"I couldn't stand seeing you like that! Should I report the incident earlier to the principal?!"

"You're out of your mind. I already got it sorted out!"

"Huh…?" My tantrum mojo is gone. "Y…You…did?"

"Edel called her servants to tidy it all up. I used some of my magic to create a barrier from harmful microorganisms." As he explained, I couldn't react. How did he manage to do it so quickly?

And why did he make Edel hire her servants?!

"So…what did you do to the seeds I left?" I asked.

"I burned them."

_What?_

"Y-You… burned – "

"Before you yell at me, let's move somewhere else. We're about to become a hot topic around here."

I don't believe this. Why did he burn those seeds? I needed them, even when some of them would grow into dangerous mutated plants. I thought I could use them to protect our home from monsters and zombies that could possibly enter our area.

I said these lines to Ryan as soon as we got to an area where no one would possibly be snooping on us.

"First of all, those plants will destroy your crops. What if it harms Elves?" he answered my question while my mind is screaming more of them. But then I get his point. He just doesn't want me harmed.

"Okay. So why are you having those mood swings?" As I ask him this, he was taken aback.

It took him a while to answer my question as he exhaled a sigh.

"Alright. I just can't stand those annoying music like the one you heard from Dave's shop. This morning, I made some herbal medicine for my sister and Rocco knocked the bowl out of the table. That took me hours to prepare!"

I felt a pang of guilt. As soon as he goes on, he's going to mention the fire, which I cannot bear to hear any longer.

"Okay, okay!" I cut him off as I smiled. "Thank you for opening up to me. You see, I was just worried about you. For now, let's have our lunch before – " My stomach growled just in time as I laughed sheepishly. "A-ahahahaha, I haven't eaten a thing this morning and – "

"Seriously?" He's giving me That Look again.

I swallowed. "Don't mind what I said~ shall we get going?"

"Ohhh-kayyy… just one question."

"Hmm?"

"Did you leave the water running?"


	5. Swindling Crafts

**Arme**

* * *

 

Principal Lothos sent me to Miss Elena's office. Again.

"Please… can I have my lunch first?" I pleaded. I'm really hungryyyy. I haven't eaten my breakfast this morning and I feel like I want to puke.

"As long as you come back here at one o'clock sharp." She replied because she saw my vulnerable expression and, of course, she is going to have her lunch, too.

So why did I do the mana leaking on Amy's weapon? The Violet Mage Guild recommended mana leaking to boost our mana energy. In my case, I'm one step ahead to promotion for Battle Mage and I need to master every technique so that I'll be accepted. However, I need the consent of the mage elders to implement it. They have to witness it.

And of all people, it has to be Miss Elena. I've been avoiding her because she always gives me penalties that has been staining my records. I'm pretty sure she is tattling at my grandpa and is yapping about my warlock promotion. Thank the gods I am not assigned to her as my adviser.

I headed to the cafeteria to have my lunch. I took a tray and pointed out the viands and desserts. As soon as I got a table, Elesis swooped in and sat with me.

"What is it now?" I rolled my eyes.

"Arme, I need you after class hours." She said, eyeing me intently as she placed her flat palms on the table.

"For what?"

"Lire has a problem."

"What problem?"

Elesis breathed a sigh. "She's been driven mad by Ryan's erratic behavior. She yelled at him a while ago in the halls because she couldn't understand him."

"So…?" I narrowed my gaze on her.

"We need you to observe that carrot-head and see what we can do."

"No." I shook my head. No _way_ will I get involved with her crazy tactics again. If Lass finds out about this, he's going to pamper me and scold me relentlessly. He had enough already.

Elesis doesn't seem to be listening to me at all.

"Hmm, maybe you can lit up the school garden on fire and we will see how he reacts." Her face forms into a triumphant smile. "Can you believe it? What would it be if Ryan transforms into a monster out of rage? Or we can go to his house – "

"STOP!" I yelled and raised my palms as people seated at the table next to us turned to look. I sighed and whispered, leaning over. "Don't you realize what you're gonna do? What if Lire finds out about this? Do you even _know_ what you're gonna do?!"

"As long as you don't tell her anything about this," Elesis looked in both corners, checking the area if Lire is there.

I wish she is.

"Find someone else," I retorted. "If anything happens, I don't want you phoning me or whatnot!"

"Please," she flashed a smirk. "I can use that ninja boy as an alternative. He _does_ have a master's degree in trap engineering~"

Oh god.

"Please, I don't wanna get in trouble again!" I pleaded as much as I could. "I got called in the office again because of you!"

"Ha?!" Elesis' scowled. "Now why are _you_ blaming for? It was Amy!"

"Elesis," I was yelling before I knew it. "Mana leaking can't be performed without supervision especially when you execute it on an object! What more if the person handling it has no control over it?!"

Elesis raised both her hands on either side of her head. "Alright already! I'll talk it out with her. Now will you help us with Ryan?"

 _Us_? She's working with someone?

I can't believe this. If I were to choose which one I should roast in a spit, it's this lady.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do." Elesis walked around the table to sit next to me as she draped her arm around my shoulder, pulling me towards her.

She didn't even let me think of an answer.

"I was thinking of playing the "Here comes dat boi" song every time he enters the classroom since he resembles the frog riding on a unicycle."

What the hell is she talking about? And who even heard of a frog on a unicycle?

"Burning the school garden is way too much. I heard from Jin that Ryan can't stand corny music, mushrooms – "

"Basically, anyone who tries to destroy nature." I finished the sentence for her. Considering that Ryan devoted himself to protect nature in reverence for Gaia, he would lash out at anyone who dares to destroy it to the extent of pulling horrible pranks. As far as I can remember, there was one time he crossed the borderline where he set a pitfall trap with spikes and hyenas underneath. He added insult to the injury by making them say stupid things about themselves so he can release them.

It's not the typical as writing "I am never gonna destroy nature again" on your notebook that you do in middle school. It was worse than that. _Much worse_.

He exposed their secrets. Among the few are the stacks of porn magazines that he held up for everyone to see and long body pillows of naked virtual characters, directing them to say lines like "I am a dumbass who will die a virgin" and "We are nothing but a bunch of pigs who want to be punished" out loud while watching them writhe in pain.

To add the shock factor, he made them wear metal collars around their necks while on a leash. I didn't know what he did to them after that.

And I don't want to know.

Come to think of it, he _is_ acting strange. Why is he acting all dominant and sadistic which is far different from his distinct bright and playful character?

Unfortunately, Elesis didn't get to see this odd exhibit.

"If we take his pet raccoon hostage, we'll be reported for animal cruelty…" she continued with a sour face. She drummed the table with her fingernails when her eyes widened. She banged her fists on the table as her mouth formed into a grin from ear to ear.

"I have an idea."

* * *

She didn't even let me eat my lunch! Before I could even do so, she suddenly dragged me out of the cafeteria when she saw Ryan coming towards our direction (when he is actually heading towards the table where the guys are). My poor stomach is screaming for food and so am I.

Elesis blew on her fingers, using them like a whistle to call the attention of Jin, Amy and Asin who popped out of the bushes with their hands holding fake ones.

"Wow, you managed to convince this shorty." Asin's remark almost made me wanna punch him. Besides, that shit-eating grin is enough to urge me to kick him between his legs.

"She wasn't that difficult to convince," Elesis chuckled as I cringed on that remark because she didn't let me decide. She could have at least elevated her marketing strategy.

"What is this about observing him?" I asked. "What is it for?"

Jin gave Elesis a narrowed gaze. "Observing?"

"I thought that's the initial plan!" Elesis retorted.

"We never said anything about that." The latter replied. "If we are to make you choose, it's between setting a prank and agreeing on a bet with him."

I don't think the second option is anything convincing. I bet they'll just make Ryan do ridiculous things.

"On that bet option, we're gonna make him lose!" Amy said with a grin. "We can lure him into stuff that he likes!"

"…or turn him into an animal since he's an animal himself?" Asin raised one brow, maintaining that grin of a psychopath.

"Guys – " I tried cutting between them. They were all so busy thinking about how to screw up Ryan's day that none of them paid attention to Rin who is coming towards our direction.

Rin is the school's hall monitor _and_ discipline officer. She was elected as a discipline officer just last week when Principal Lothos reviewed her appraisal.

As of now, she is bad news to the school jockies. Even the delinquents loitering around the school couldn't match her aura.

Oh god. I wish I was in the cafeteria.

"Oh, c'mon!" Jin complained. "Couldn't we just set traps? Honestly, Ryan tends to fall prey on them especially when it involves raccoons. He will definitely approach."

Amy sighed out loud, exasperated. "Booooring!"

"How about swindling?" Asin suggested.

Oh no.

They are smiling. They are grinning. I can sense the evil aura surrounding them as they chuckled like a bunch of goblins. I looked over my shoulder and –

Rin is coming this way!

While I'm obsessed with getting my lunch already, these idiots are jeering and listing down all the possible scenarios they can think of. They're gonna mooch off Ryan's money and probably use it for a game console that they've been obsessing to get. He isn't that accustomed to technology given that he has this dreadful realization that machines are taking over the human industry.

"Seriously, you dragged me here for swindling?" I yelled as I squirmed out of Elesis' grip. "I'm not some sort of magician who can make things disappear in a flash!"

"You're not exactly going to swindle him," Jin explained. "You'll make the swindling happen."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

Instead of giving me a word, he tossed a scroll scribbled with their handwriting. As I read through the words, I felt my skin prickling.

What do they mean with –

 _No_.

* * *

I barely made it back to the cafeteria given that it is fifteen minutes before my next class starts. I hurriedly grabbed a tray and went to the counter. The lunch lady gave me the last few apples, a milk box, and a scoop of mac and cheese into my tray before rushing to a table. I ate as fast as I could while the cafeteria is nearly empty.

"Arme, why are you still here?"

Nooooo….

I nearly whimpered while chewing two spoons of mac and cheese in my mouth.

"Please let me eat. Leave me alone."

Lass glanced towards the wall clock behind the lunch ladies on the counter. He put a hand on his temples and sighed. "I've been looking all over for you. I even bought you some lunch."

"You **what**?!" Just as I'm about to swallow my food, I choked. I coughed, grabbing my throat and flailing my hand to reach for my drink –

Damn it all.

I didn't buy a drink!

"Here," Lass handed me his soda, quickly removing the lid. I grabbed the cup and downed it straight away until I've completely swallowed the food stuck in my throat.

I exhaled in relief. "Y-You bought me a…"

"I knew you would be starving already." He glanced at the white plastic bag that he held on his arm. "That mac and cheese won't fit for a proper meal."

I wolfed down on my food, not bothering to listen to his short lecture about proper nutrition or whatnot. I just need to fill up my stomach after suffering from Elesis' relentless lecture about the swindling techniques that they will use on Ryan. Heck, I don't even know how to swindle people. I never will think of doing so.

What's in it for me? They never gave me an incentive. I'll be forced to do a crime behind Lire's back and I have to avoid her as much as I can for the wrong reasons.

I'll make the swindling happen. I'll do it without being seen.

"Where were you?" Lass snapped me back into reality as I caught him staring at me.

I know that look. It's the same stare he gives whenever I disappear in a flash and he goes out of his way to look for me and on my part, I never bothered to tell anyone I know where I'm heading off to. In my situation right now, I don't think I should bring it up.

I have to think of something.

"I've had diarrhea." I said, looking at him straight in the eyes. "I couldn't bear it any longer."

Lass' lips tightened into a thin line. "What did you eat this morning?"

"Rotten sashimi." I actually ate fresh scrambled eggs, rice and bacon along with a tall glass of orange juice.

"What did I tell you about rotten food?"

"Check them first before serving." I recited. I'm sure that this isn't the first time I ate the same rotten sashimi that sent me to the restroom.

"Promise me that that will be the last time I'll be hearing from you eating rotten food whether by accident or not." Lass said sternly with the glowering gaze combined.

"Yes, sir. I promise." I raised one hand and imagined a golden halo blinking above my head. My other hand remained hidden in my blazer pocket where I held the crumpled scrap pieces of paper torn from a notepad. It contained the list of horrible step-by-step pranks and they are classified on certain days and times.

"You have five minutes." Lass warned as I hurriedly finished my food.

* * *

According to Jin, it seems like Ryan has gained knowledge about internet memes and has discovered social media. He is fully aware of the green frog riding on a unicycle as well as that wrestler whose name has become the laughing stock in the internet society.

"How is that connected to the series of pranks?" I asked.

"It means he is aware of the life hacks and pranks and it's all thanks to the internet. Heck, he even started to bring this notebook-sized touch screen thingy around in school! How did he manage to adapt so quickly?!" Even Jin himself couldn't believe it. An Elf like Ryan or Lire wouldn't bother to use this wicked technology every day.

"Basically, he has face-buuk." Amy added, shrugging. "I'm gonna have to blame Mari for exposing him in technology since both of them are lab partners for science class."

Riiight…

"I'm pretty sure he still hasn't researched about swindling pranks," Jin said in his most confident tone. "I'll make a proposal. How about we start our experiment next week so we'll have enough time for the supplies? And you will work on your spells which you can use." I realized that he is staring at me when he went to the 'spells' part.

I nodded in defeat. "I accept your proposal – in two conditions." I lifted two fingers.

"One: you will pledge in taking full responsibility when Professor Elena or any of the teachers caught us in our play time." I explained as they stared at me incredulously. "Two: You will prepare yourselves for the consequences especially when Ryan finds out about this." I proceeded to tell them about the incidents I've mentioned earlier. It's true. Ryan underwent a sudden change of character that even the school jockies couldn't approach him anymore. However, he's not on the same level as Rin. She's scarier than that.

More psychotic than Asin.

"Our main problem is Rin," Amy said. "She makes rounds in school all the time."

"Not to worry, I have a plan~" Asin let out a triumphant laugh that got me cringing. I doubt he'll ever pull it well.

"I'll take care of Lire." Elesis volunteered as she winked at me. Double the cringe.

Putting those things aside, I've learned more information about what is going to happen.

It will take place during school hours.

It should be performed with Lire out of earshot _and_ eyeshot. She can't see or hear about this. In my part, I have to remain quiet because I don't trust Elesis one bit.

Lures will be planted in certain areas for our victim.

His responses and reactions will be recorded and will be used privately. Specifically, for Lire's information and "convenience".

* * *

I went back to my seat and opened my history textbook. Professor Karina Erudon started her lecture about the cultures and traditions of the two kingdoms while I just sit here and stare at the words and pictures.

I'm glad that I brought my own textbook this time. The experience in borrowing someone else's textbook has given me enough trust issues.

After my history class, I fell asleep on my desk. Unbeknownst to me, Lass came over and handed me the food that he bought for me.

Ever since we started dating, the girls in my class started giving me dirty looks. Some of them went as far as trying to humiliate me publicly until Lass threatened them with his daggers if they think of going further. With the help of Jin, they worked together in revealing the atrocities of these girls until the whole student body found out. It was fair enough since they bullied a lot of students in school and they could use a taste of their own medicine which eventually gave justice to their victims.

What's more interesting is that they tried to take their chances on Ryan.

The results were not what they thought it would be. It's better off not telling.

From this day onwards, I will deliver my deepest apologies to Ryan and prepare myself for the worst.


	6. Let's Go Shopping!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elesis and Amy go out to shop for supplies until...

**Elesis**

* * *

Alright, let's get started!

Everything is all laid out and it's all thanks to Jin for making it easier. He is my primary source of information about Ryan and boy, he got loads of them. What surprised us the most was his sudden adapting on the internet which is unlikely for him. Judging his lifestyle, he is never the type of person who would use technology to assist him. I mean, how did he manage to learn so fast?

Anyway, since it's Friday and I don't have any homework to do, I didn't have any qualms in doing the shopping for tools and the equipment. As long as you give me the list, I'll get them right away. Just…

"I'll help you out!"

…don't get me started with Amy.

She butted in as she caught up until she is walking right beside me. A huge grin is plastered across her face and she is skipping like a little girl heading towards a playhouse.

Ughh. Of all the people, why her?

Well, I have the option to refuse, right? But when this kid gets near me, I couldn't bring myself to do it! I don't even know why the hell I'm not reacting just by seeing her presence!

She's a shopaholic. A die-hard shopaholic. There was never a day where she didn't buy a single goodie and most likely, she never needed them in the first place. We've dealt with her episodes of erratic shrieking whenever something catches her eye as she storms inside the shop.

A pair of shoes, sandals, scarves…dresses, you name it. She couldn't _live_ without them. She has this notion that she has to buy everything that she sees because for who-knows-what reasons.

Even if she doesn't have the money to pay for it.

"Amy…" I forced a smile. "I can do it myself, okay?"

"Aww, c'monnn!" she puffed her cheeks. "What if our swindling would involve dressing him up? He needs to be glamoro – "

"We are not dressing him up. Period." I held my hand up as I said it in a stern tone.

"How about window shopping, then?' Amy pleaded. "We'll canvas on the prices so we can plan our budget."

On second thought, maybe I should consider bringing her.

* * *

I regret it.

I shouldn't have.

"But those sandals are gorgeous! Just a little peek, pleeeeaaase?" Amy flashed me with one of her cutesy faces when she wants something. Fortunately, Jin doesn't seem to fall for that tactic.

"We are shopping for _tools_!" I retorted as I grabbed her arm, tugging it towards me.

"Five minutes!"

I made the mistake of letting go of her arm slightly that she managed to wiggle out of my grasp. She stormed inside the shop at the blink of an eye and I followed suit. The door's tiny bell pinged as I entered the secret world of Barb –

"Do you have some cash with you?" Amy swooped in towards me and she seems to be bouncing on her feet.

"Amy – "

"How much is it?" she turned her head towards the sales assistant who stood just a few meters from us, observing Amy's bouncy body and me standing awkwardly at the middle of the aisle.

"Forty-five bullions if you wish to take the clementine sandals." The sales assistant replied, maintaining her professional stance despite seeing us in an awkward situation.

Amy let out a loud gasp as she put her gaze back towards me.

"C'mon, c'mon, pleeease! They're on sale!" she pleaded, grinning from ear to ear.

God, how do I refuse to this?

"Uhh…we'll get back to you later." I faked a smile as I dragged Amy out of the shop despite her pulling me back in.

"Hey, what if someone else gets it?!" she complained.

"Can't you at least make a reservation for it?" I retorted.

"We're sorry but we do not accept item reservations." The sales assistant gave us an apologetic look as I watched Amy's face fall in disbelief.

For hell's sake, these bullions that we have are budgeted for our tools and equipment, not for her unnecessary shopping shenanigans! This has become our dilemma especially when we are bringing Amy around with us. I just wished that there are unattractive shops that will sure turn her gears off.

Maybe I made the mistake in heading this east direction.

"C'mon, we're going to get some food." I changed the subject while tugging her arm. God, I could have some rice bowl that I've been craving for so long. I even saved money for that. It wasn't that expensive. It's just that it doesn't fit my student budget and all I can afford are the simple viands with rice combos.

"I want those clementine shoes…" I heard Amy mumble.

We found a small diner three blocks away as we stepped inside. The tiny doorbell pinged as the people behind the counter greeted us as soon as we entered. We sat on a table beside the window.

"Do they sell ice cream here?" Amy looked around the diner.

Thank the gods I've distracted her.

To my disappointment, it wasn't a fastfood chain. The chicken rice bowl that I've always wanted isn't available and god, what a waste of effort!

As we browsed through the menu, a waitress made her way towards us, holding a ring-bind notepad and a pen.

"Good afternoon! May I take your order, please?"

Amy excitedly raised her hand. "Ooh, I'll have the parfait! And the chicken barbecue!"

For fuck's sake.

"We don't serve parfaits, Ma'am." The waitress says apologetically, jotting down Amy's order. "But we only serve banana splits and ice cream floats."

Amy's face fell as she strikes an almost cutesy pout that annoys me every time.

"Ice cream floats…" she muttered. "Strawberry flavor."

"Right." The waitress nods and she turns to me. "How about you?"

Since they don't have the rice bowls… "I'll have bacon and cheeseburger with fries. I'll just go with the Dr. Pepper as my drink."

"Alright, thank you." The waitress takes the menus and strides back to the counter to place our orders. As soon as she disappeared behind the cash register, Amy strikes me a quizzical look.

"That's too much for you, Elesis!" she said. "Don't you think you should watch what you are eating once in a while?"

"I'm only a teenager!" I retorted, evidently irritated. "I mean, I can eat cholesterol at my age!"

"But still," Amy folded her arms on her chest as she examines her nails. "It's too much fat. And what's Dr. Pepper, anyway? It has an interesting name."

"Uhh…it's a soda." I averted my glance from her.

I swear I could've said "It's the drink of the gods!" and my intuition tells me that I'm watching too much Japanese cartoons.

"I ordered the cherry flavor…" I added, keeping my cool so Amy won't suspect my weird taste.

Before she could make snide remarks about my diet, the waitress came back with our orders. She placed the strawberry float and the chicken barbecue on Amy's side and the burger and fries and a can of Dr. Pepper on mine before saying "Enjoy your meal!" and striding away to take more orders.

"It's a bummer that Jin couldn't come." Amy puffed her cheeks as she scooped a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

The truth is, Jin deliberately didn't come with us because he is busy pestering Arme in his mission. Since Arme is an easy target, I didn't have a hard time putting this plan on the battlefield. He is feeding her with more information and probably bootleg magic books for her to use.

"Just do what you have to do." I ended the conversation as I wolfed down my burger. This is my second most favorite food in the world. I recently had a thing for rice bowls ever since this fastfood chain released this set of rice bowls representing countries.

And what's my first most favorite?

Well, it's –

"Elesis, Amy! Good to see you here~"

Oh no.

 _No_.

That can't be.

Amy almost choked on her food as she cupped her mouth with a hand. She reached out for her glass when Lire headed over towards our table.

She can't be here. _Why_ the hell is she in here?

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked while I looked at her from head to toe. She wore a light green polo shirt, a pair of brown short pants with the hems touching above her knees and a pair of cream sandals. Her blonde hair is down, and I realized that her hair had grown.

"We…" I gulped. "We are eating!" I laughed awkwardly as I took a bite on my burger. "Wrii warh hwahngri ahnd – "

"Elesis, you might want to swallow your food first..?"

I forced it down my throat. "I'm fine, I'm fine!"

"You know, I decided to take Amy's advice!" Lire said, turning to Amy whom she just startled. "I should get my hair trimmed. I looked into the mirror and saw those split ends and I'm having a hard time combing them. But I couldn't cut them out myself."

"That's…great!" Amy forced a smile. "Your hair will become healthy again~"

"Shouldn't you be heading out already? Your hair stylist might be waiting for you." I added.

I have to make her leave. She can't know about this.

"So, what are you guys up to?" Lire asked.

"Hardware store." Amy responded absentmindedly before she could stop herself.

"Eh? What for?"

C'mon, Elesis, say something!

"I-I…I needed a juicer for our lemonade!" I forced those words out. "Well, we're planning to have our own lemonade stand as our income-generating project."

"Can't you use your sword?" Amy butted in, giving me a quizzical look.

"It's not used for cooking!" I retorted when I bit my lip. "W-Well…you can use it for cutting stuff… but it has dried blood on it and I don't want to infect everyone with HIV or anything!"

"I can lend you mine." Lire offered. "We haven't been using it for months. I'll just clean it up."

"Ohhh~" I shook my head politely, waving my hands in front of me. "You don't have to. I can afford it – "

"I insist. You don't have to spend large sums of money for that – " Lire's sentence was cut midway when her eyes averted downwards. "Hmm? What's that?"

"What's what?" I looked down and –

Oh. _Fuck_.

Before I could see Lire's suspicious glance, I quickly picked up the piece of paper that is written with our Operation: SMACKERS with the procedures on how to piss off Ryan –

"Why is Ryan's name written on it?" she asked.

Oh boy.

"Well, I suppose we are planning to throw him a surprise party." I forced a grin as I put my gaze on Amy, signaling her to say something while I keep my grin on before Lire suspects anything.

Fortunately, Amy got my signal.

"Yes, yes!" she nodded quickly with her mouth still full.

"But Ryan's birthday will be in a few months…" Lire said. "He actually doesn't like freak shows on the celebration."

"Of course we're not gonna do that." I say with a laugh. A laugh so gay that it's making me look like a freak. "Since he likes trees a lot, maybe we can play that corny "Zombie on the Lawn" theme song to tickle his bones!"

Lire bit her lower lip. "Uhh…I don't think he's gonna like that…"

Amy gulped down her food as she leaned forward. " _Of course_ he will! He's gonna like it for sure even if it sounds corny."

"You know, if that is a list, can I take a look at it?"

" **No**!" Amy shrieked before I could stop her. "W-We have it under control! A-And… the reason we are planning it in advance is because we don't wanna experience… financial disgrace!" she flashed a fake grin as she glanced towards me as if to say "Finish my sentence, quick!"

"Are you telling me you're going to loan money from a bank?!" There was an edge in Lire's voice that I am avoiding at all cost. It's a sign that she will possibly throw a fit and –

"No no no!" I interjected. "We never said anything about loaning. Heck, we're only students here and those bank people are not gonna allow people like us to borrow money from them!"

Lire put a finger on her chin. "So if it's personal money… I know!" Her face flashed a radiant smile as she lifted her finger. "I can help you out. I've been dying to surprise Ryan with a cool present! So… what's the first item in your list?"

I turn my back from her, swiveling myself with my butt and feet so she won't see the list. I peer down on it while Lire is waiting for a response.

"Well?"

"Uhhh…" I choke out, scanning through the items. "Balloons! Elongated balloons…ummm…the ones you twist and make farting sounds – "

"Just balloons." Amy cut me off.

I could have read "laughing gas" out loud which we could have used as a substitute for helium.

"Uh-huh. What else?" Lire asked.

"Ummm… Dr. Pepper." I realized I've said it out loud.

"Dr. what?"

"A-ahh… I mean – Dr. Gard! You know, derived from Gardosen!" I grinned stupidly. "It's a special soft drink that will revitalize the muscles! It can even hydrate and ionize the body."

"Uhhh… ionizing for a carbonated drink?" Amy gave me a quizzical look.

" _Distract her!_ " I mouthed while Lire is on a trance.

"Lire, your hairdresser must be waiting for you now. Shouldn't you get going?" Amy stood up from her seat and starts pushing Lire gently away.

"But I haven't finished knowing the list yet!" the latter retorted.

"We'll inform you as soon as we can. You see, it's just a partial list!"

We have to get her out of here – and fast!

Amy and I quickly finished our food – and got hiccups along the way – before storming out of the diner before Lire could see us. We ran straight towards the hardware store until we are standing in front of the entrance.

"Whew…" I sighed in relief, wiping my forehead of sweat with my face towel. God, I haven't ran that fast for days.

"Alright!" Amy snapped her fingers. "Let's do some shopping! Now, where's the list?"

I didn't realize how tired I was that I didn't hear Amy's sentence clearly.

"Oi, Elesis!" she tapped my head as my attention reverted back to her. "The list!"

I lazily pried into my pocket…

Hold on.

It's empty.

The list! The list is…

"Where is it?" Amy persisted as I felt my skin prickling like I'm suddenly bitten by a large bug.

"W-Wait…" I said, searching on my other pocket. I swear I placed it right in here and –

There it is.

Tumbling along the asphalt.

Away from us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got too busy reading pocket books, working on some drawings and other stupid stuff. Plus, I have to spend some quality time with my nephew and niece as well as gathering more ideas.
> 
> I decided to push the idea of setting a cruel prank on Ryan to give him more attention and to see a reaction from him. I've been dying to write about it for ages!
> 
> Any-who, hope you like this update. See you in the next chapter!


	7. Two Little Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin and Arme commence their operation to stalk their target. As they went along, they saw something that they never expected from the nature Elf himself.
> 
> Ryan couldn't possibly be...playing a virtual cat game on an iPad?

**Jin**

* * *

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Arme complained while she and I hid behind a brick wall, that is, a brick wall that belonged to the plant store owned by a deranged store owner named Dave.

What are we doing in here, exactly? We are putting our secret operation to the works and this girl with me is the perfect target for implementing it under our courtesy. I know she gave us a set of conditions and that's okay. I am willing to admit this crime if we ever get caught by the principal or any of the school administrators. If we are caught by our victim, I've got a set of excuses that have been effective ever since I enrolled in school.

Effective, you heard me right. They _are_ and they will be.

"He can hear us from here!" Arme berated, reminding me of the sensitive ears that the Elves possess. I get the point. If only she would stop complaining and being so loud –

"Great. He is purchasing those tiny mushroom stuff…" I peered closer with my head poking slightly from the wall. I can peek Ryan way over here even with the slight distance. He is talking – not exactly chatting – with that Dave guy and from the looks of it, Ryan doesn't seem to be impressed with the store owner's marketing strategy and its communication with his customers.

Come to think of it. Lire did say something about this taciturn façade that he's been displaying lately. This also includes this weird store owner whose tactics are pissing him off one bit.

"Where does he use them for?" Arme asks.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hmm… maybe I can do some research about it. Jin, can you help me buy specimens?"

"Not now." I hissed as I watched Ryan exit the store holding the tiny mushrooms stored in a zip-locked bag. Thankfully, he didn't look towards our direction as he headed towards the bus stop.

 _Buys plant seeds once a week._ I jotted down on my tiny notepad. These observation results will give us ideas for our operation and boy, I already have one in mind.

"Where do we go next?" Arme asked.

To her horror, I smirked towards her as her expression faltered.

"Heh, it is time."

"Time for what?" There's an edge in her voice as she stuttered a bit. "We're gonna do a crime?!"

"Of course not!" I retorted as I opened my duffel bag and pulled some fabrics out. Before Arme questions them, they are loose hooded garments worn full body – in other words, our _disguise_ suits. I never paid too much attention to its dark color but Arme is making a fuss about it.

"Jin, these are dark brown!" she bleated. "It's not for this stupid heat! We'll suffocate in these!"

Well, she has a point there. But what choice do I have? They are the only ones available and they are just stacked in my room for ages. I won't bother asking a tailor to sew me light-colored garments.

We pulled on the loose garments and kept the hood off my head. On the other hand, the girl beside me seems to be having a miniature crisis.

"Where did you get these?" she asked.

"Dunno." I said, peeking over the brick wall again to see Ryan still standing beside the bus stop sign. There he is, holding that silver notebook-sized touch screen device and he is occupied by it. It completely ticks me that he would bother owning such things that he is normally not accustomed to.

I find myself curious about it, too. What's the purpose of that device? What's so useful about it?

"Alright, put this on." I say, clutching a big plastic bag.

"H-Huh?" Arme's face fell as soon as she saw me holding it. When I pulled it out of the bag, her violet irises shrunk, staring at me wide-eyed.

"J-Jin…" she looked at me as if I have three heads. Her mouth is quivering. "W-What – "

Oh boy. How do I explain this to her?

They are just big horse masks! They are simply open-mouthed horse heads that is worn through its neck that will completely cover your head. I bought them from an online shopping website because they look cool for a Halloween costume. I used it many times and it made my costume get-ups almost perfect.

I gave Arme the white-colored horse with a grey nose and a blonde mane as she continued to look at me like she has seen me in a brothel.

"Look, just wear it. No one's gonna know that it's you unless you keep on yapping about!" I said.

She rolled her eyes and put the horse mask above her head and put it on. I put on mine which is the brown-skinned horse and we hit the road. The people on the sideways paused and glanced at our direction. We can hear them murmuring on each other's ears while stealing glances from us.

Not that I care, I suppose. Except for this girl with me who is probably going to throw a tantrum later.

We hopped into the bus as soon as it arrived with Ryan not bothering to look over his shoulder. He's busy with that touch screen device but he would be seeing two people with horse heads stalking him from the screen – then I remember that he turned it on so he could get access to the app he is playing.

Luckily, we found a vacant seat right behind to where he seated.

"Ugh, he ate it all again?!" he cried, his eyes glued on the screen where he happens to be eyeing a white fat cat relaxing on the floor with an empty food bowl beside it.

"He's whining over a cat game?" I hear Arme whispering in annoyance.

"Uhhh…" How am I supposed to know? How am I supposed to know that this carrot-head of an Elf is indulging himself with technology?

I can hear soft popping sounds coming from Ryan's device which I realize that he is refilling the food bowl which eventually sent the white fat cat away. As I peer over the backrest, there were more of them.

There are cats all over the place.

I slumped back to my seat, feeling a bit disquieted.

"What did you see?" Arme whispered.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't believe what I just saw. I want to vent this out on Arme but then we are seated right behind him.

At this point, I am torn between whether I should laugh or sell my soul to the gods.

 _Plays an electronic cat game where he stares at cats all day._ I jot down on my notepad with Arme peering over beside me.

"Can I take this thing off now?" she whined, attempting to pull the horse mask off when I pushed it back onto her.

"Not yet." I say. "The data is not enough."

"But I'm hungryyyyy – "

"We'll do that later. Can you look at what he is doing right now?"

Arme peered over to the small gap between the window and the edge of the backrest, lifting her horse mask a little. After a few seconds, she slumped back to the seat.

"He's…buying cat food…" she murmured.

I exhaled sharply.

_Purchases cat food electronically for electronic cats._

* * *

We alighted the bus and found ourselves standing in front of a small building. Its walls are painted creamy white and the entrance doors are composed of glass which is converted into an interactive door. There are colorful handwritings that stained the glass but it didn't really count as stains at all like they were part of the design.

I looked up to see the awning painted light brown. The name carved above it almost sent my jaw falling an inch.

 _Cat Café_.

What. _What?_

"This is…" Arme said in an awe.

"I didn't know this actually existed…" I say. I've heard about it in school and I generally dismissed it as a hoax. Surely, a diner wouldn't allow stray animals inside while the customers are eating. Ronan once told me about animal fur as a food safety hazard.

I am starting to contemplate about my life choices.

"What would he be doing in here?" I was whining before I realize it. "First, he goes off taking care of electronic cats that is just worse than adopting a real cat! Now he stops at this…" I gestured my arm towards the entrance doors. "… _this_ cat-themed diner!"

"It's not a diner, Jin. It's a _café_." Arme corrected me. "Aren't you even reading the sign?"

"It doesn't matter." I say stubbornly and pull out my notepad.

_Visits a cat-themed diner (or a café as they call it) for an unknown purpose._

"Alright, I'm going in." Arme walked past me and headed towards the entrance. I grabbed her arm and I get a wince in return.

"Don't go just yet!"

"Jin, I can't take it any longer. I have to eat something!"

"That can wait. We're not done with our observation – "

"PUT A SOCK IN IT!" Arme struck her fist on my stomach that knocked the air out of me. I fell to the ground on my back as the ozone stung my eyes. Arme folded her arms on her chest.

"Are you going in or not?" she said.

"Fine…" I rub my tummy and prompt myself back to my feet. "…only in one condition."

* * *

Alright, this will only last for an hour or two. We'll pull this off _really_ well.

"May I take your orders?" the waitress stood beside our table and by the looks of her, she seems to be getting a bit…distressed.

I placed the tip of my finger over the label of my order, showing the menu to her and Arme is doing the same thing.

"Can you be more specific?" the waitress asked with an edge in her voice.

I exchanged glances with Arme through our horse masks and repeated the same action. The waitress sighed and peered over.

"Two slices of strawberry shortcake and one slice of black forest cake. Anything else?"

" _Jin, order some drinks!"_ Arme bleated in my mind.

" _I already did. I was already pointing it to her!"_ I retorted.

To maintain the communication between us, Arme activated a spell for telepathy and she summoned a barrier that will keep the communication private.

" _Iced tea!"_ I berated. _"I ordered iced tea for both of us!"_

Arme jabbed the tip of her finger onto the 'Iced Tea' label on the beverages section of the menu. The waitress jotted down our orders and took back the menus.

" _Jin, can't we just use hats or masks?"_ Arme complained.

" _We're already wearing masks – "_

" _Not_ _ **this**_ _kind of mask, stupid! Just the plain simple ones even if they look scary!"_

" _Well… this horse mask has scared a lot of kids lately…"_

We are not supposed to talk, especially in this position. Ryan is seated near our table which is separated by another table. If one of us says a word, we're gonna get undivided attention given that he has sensitive auditory nerves. The telepathy here is our last ditch effort.

" _Hmm… Ryan is into that cat game again."_ I looked over my shoulder and our target has his eyes glued on his touch screen device. Look at those cats – _electronic_ cats – scratching on a scratch post, playing with some sort of a kick toy…

**Today's record:**

**Time:** 11:30 am

 **Place:** Cat Café

 **Location:** near the outskirts of Serdin Kingdom

**Observation Record:**

-Orders three slices of coffee mocha cake with cookies on top.

-Orders a tall glass of frappe.

-Entertains the cats surrounding him and seems to display affection towards them.

-Indulges himself with the electronic cat game.

-Feeds electronic cat food to the electronic cats.

" _You know, I think the word 'virtual' is more appropriate than 'electronic'."_ Arme corrected me before I realized that she's been looking at my notes.

" _Looks like our little guy has a sweet tooth."_ I say, ignoring her. _"Heck, he is mixing it with bitter substances!"_

I have completely underestimated Ryan. He's not so bad at all. I always thought he's an innocent Elf who relies on natural products and completely discourages anything artificial. He managed to adapt so quickly.

Except the internet memes stuff. I am having mixed feelings about this.

The waitress returned carrying a tray filled with our orders. She placed them one by one on our table and the drinks last. Arme and I bowed wordlessly as our 'thanks'.

"Enjoy your meal!" the waitress said and strode away to take more orders.

Arme lifted her horse mask a bit so she can at least eat properly. I watched her scoop a spoonful of her strawberry shortcake slice and popped it into her mouth.

I wonder how Lass can withstand her especially towards food. I bet his patience must have crossed the line if he was here.

" _Does Lass take you out every once in a while?"_ I found myself asking.

Arme looked up at me. _"Well… yeah. But he asks me out most of the time."_

" _Is it an attempt to calm you down when you lose your shit?"_

Her expression faltered as her glance averted from me.

I'll take that as a yes.

" _Jin…"_

" _Hmm?"_

I notice Arme's purple irises shrinking again. She seems to be looking behind me when she put her horse mask back on. I decided to look when –

Shit. _Shit_.

What the fuck is he doing in here?

"What are you doing here?" Lass asked before joining Ryan on his table. Some of the cats approach him and sit on his lap.

"I've heard of this place two days ago," Ryan replied. "I didn't know this actually existed."

Oh wow… so he was thinking of the same thing.

" _W-W-Why is he here?!"_ Arme whined. _"He is not supposed to be here. Whyyyyy?!"_

How was I supposed to know? Our backs were turned for a few moments and suddenly, Lass is here! What would he –

Oh, I remember.

He was supposed to go to this café with her until I made a last minute call to Arme. Now he has no choice but to go off somewhere until he saw Ryan.

"But why are you eating here all alone?" Lass asked.

"Is it a bad thing?" Ryan asked, sipping on his frappe like a classy guy he is.

"Ryan, you normally don't eat alone." The latter said as the waitress who entertained us earlier handed him a menu. "Anyway, I was supposed to take Arme here with me but then she had to cancel on the last minute."

I felt my skin prickling as soon as Lass laid out the story. I'm overwhelmed with the pang of guilt. Judging by the look on his face, Lass looked defeated, forced to accept the fact that his girlfriend chose a stalking business over him.

"And unfortunately, she had to entertain Jin for the problem set which he is having qualms answering." Lass continued to explain which only made me feel worse. "Who knows? He might be infecting her with weird ideas."

 _It's not what it looks like!_ I wanted to go over their table and yell at his face. But then I am wearing my disguise. They will surely feel violated with an unidentified figure wearing a loose hooded garment and a huge horse head mask entertaining them from out of nowhere.

"Finally!" I hear Ryan cry in triumph as he punched the air. "I got that stupid cat's memento!"

"What cat?" Lass asked nonchalantly.

"The peach-colored cat. I hated that cat ever since I found out about its picky personality. I've waited for three months. _Three fucking months!_ "

I swear this is the first time I hear him cuss like that so casually.

" _Jin…"_ I can hear Arme whimpering through our telepathic talk. _"Could you…distract Lass for a while..?"_

" _What is it now?"_ I groaned and lifted my horse mask up a bit.

" _I need to go to the restroom!"_ she retorted. _"M-My…"_

" _What? What is it?"_

" _Oh no."_ Arme choked, prying into her small bag. _"Nononono…"_

Uh-oh. This is bad. But _what_ is she fussing about this time?

Before I could ask her any more questions, she quickly stood up, her horse mask falling back to cover her entire head as she stormed all the way towards the door. Lass and Ryan turned their heads towards her direction as the hems of the hooded garment flew behind her.

"Aaahh!"

To my horror, she lost her footing, causing her to trip and fall to the floor. The waitresses stormed towards her to help her get back to her feet.

"Are you all right, Miss?" they asked, full of concern as they held her arms, gently pulling her up until she can stand again.

"I-I'm fine…" Arme managed to squeak. "Umm… is there a convenience store around here?"

"Two blocks from here," a waiter replied. "You can just take a walk."

"O-Oh, thank you!" she said, bowing gratefully before the horse mask slipped off of her head.

"Put it back on!" I yelled before I can stop myself. "Arme, the mask!"

"Arme?" Lass echoed in shock.

Oh fuck. I should _not_ have done that!

"Huh?" Arme looked towards me in utter confusion.

" _Arme, put that mask back on! QUICK!"_ I yelled on Arme's mind before it reached her. She gasped and quickly picked up the white horse head mask, putting it back into her head.

"I-I'll see you later!" she waved at the café staff and stormed out of the door.

I have to go after her quick.

"Why the hell is she dressed like that?" Lass asked with an edge in his voice and his face looks furious. He looked towards me before I could move a muscle.

"Jin, what were you two up to?" Ryan is also looking at me before I realize it. I cringe at the thought that he managed to recognize me under the disguise.

"Uhh… she was…helping me with the problem set!" I laid out my white lie. "We thought we could have some…bites and here we are."

Lass sighed abruptly. "I'll go after Arme." He stood up and stormed out of the café to chase after Arme.

As soon as the striker left, Ryan continued his interrogation.

"Okay… a study session wearing horse head masks?" He gives me a scrutinizing look that bothered me in an instant.

"We've had a bet, okay?" I spread my arms out. "If we go for a day wearing these, one of us will be spared from financial crisis."

"Riiiight…" he nodded slowly. "I feel bad for the other customers. You two scared them away."

We did _what?_

"I guess they can't tolerate dining with a seemingly "couple" delivering their orders without talking while dressed like hobos."

_Hobos?!_

I've never felt so offended in my entire life.

I slumped back to my seat to finish the cake I ordered. Besides, Arme will be back after her short trip from the convenience store. I wondered why she reacted like that. I mean, she was prying on her bag, looking for something and realized that she forgot to bring it with her. I've encountered this same scenario with Amy except that she didn't run off and trip.

She told me once that girls go through this phase every month that greatly affects their mood and their behavior –

Every _month_.

I can feel my insides swelling up when it dawned on me.

"If you could just take that stupid horse mask off, that would be great." Ryan said in annoyance. "You're scaring the cats, too!"

Feeling the embrace of defeat, I took off my horse mask and held it close to me, staring at the unfinished slices of cakes. I looked over my shoulder to see him back to his previous position of playing that electronic – I mean, virtual cat game on his touch screen device.

"Ryan?"

"Yeah?" he glanced towards me.

"Why the hell do you have a touch screen device?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, I've unintentionally generated a pairing.
> 
> As you can see, I've implied a Neko Atsume reference because why not? I've always liked the idea of Ryan playing that game given that he likes animals but not necessarily limited to wild life.
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys like this update. Reviews are appreciated.
> 
> See you in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> This sequel is currently in progress. It took me too long to continue the other chapters due to my fully booked and tight schedule. Please bear with me ;;;;
> 
> Predecessor: Serdin University


End file.
